The Player
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Two friends Marie Montez & Lucille Bolton each with a child. Each child is god child to the other friends but when one mum goes on business trip & the child of Troy goes and stays at the Montez. Troy is a player mix him living Gabriella & you get sparks.
1. Chapter 1

**The Player**

**Chapter 1**

**New story so please tell me what you think**

"**Oh no oh no oh no oh no why here?" asks Gabriella**

"**Because he is my god son and Lucille is a close friend no if's and or buts Gabriella Troy is staying here for the week get used to it" says her mum**

"**And I expect you to be down here to greet him when he gets here" says her mum**

**Gabriella goes to her room slamming the door loudly.**

**2 hours later.**

"**GABRIELLA GET DOWN HERE" shouts her mum**

"**It's out Mrs Montez I can say hi on my way past" says Troy**

**Troy goes up and knocks on Gabriella's door.**

"**Get lost Bolton" snaps Gabriella from in her room.**

**Troy goes in.**

"**How'd you know it was me?" asks Troy**

"**I heard what you said to my mum" snaps Gabriella**

"**What have you against me?" asks Troy flopping down on Gabriella's bed next to her.**

"**You're a player" snaps Gabriella**

"**That's it" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**I'm not going to play you, your practically family and it would be wrong" says Troy**

"**I am not family" snarls Gabriella**

"**So you want me to play you?" asks Troy**

"**No I want you to get the hell out of my room" snaps Gabriella**

**Troy grabs her by the waist and starts tickling her.**

"**Stop it" giggle Gabriella breathlessly a few minutes later.**

"**You have to say something" says Troy**

"**Troy Bolton is the sexiest boy alive" says Gabriella**

**Troy stops tickling her and she cuddles against his chest catching her breath back.**

**I know I know not much this title idea popped into my head today and so I got it down next Chapter will be better I promise (As soon as I figure out what to write)**

**Review Plz**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Player**

**Chapter 2**

"**What is going on why are you walking with him?" asks Sharpay**

"**Mum's godson Lucille is away he has to stay with us" says Gabriella**

"**For how long?" asks Taylor**

"**A week" says Troy**

"**Were we asking you Bolton?" snaps Sharpay**

"**Why are you so horrid to me but so lippy with my friends?" asks Troy**

"**Because they're our boyfriends" says Taylor**

**Sharpay and Taylor turn round to make out with Chad and Zeke.**

"**Why are you friends with them?" asks Troy leaning against the wall**

"**Because we've been friends since pre-k plus they know too much" says Gabriella glaring at Troy**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**I wanted to lean against the wall" says Gabriella**

"**Lean against me, a lot cosier and not wet" he says**

**Gabriella leans against him.**

"**Ok?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah" mumbles Gabriella**

"**You don't sound too sure" says Troy**

**Gabriella shivers and Troy wraps his long coat around her.**

"**Why are you getting the bus anyway I thought you had a car?" says Gabriella**

"**In the shop it's out tomorrow I'll give you a lift to school the rest of the week" says Troy**

"**Does that mean I can get up later?" asks Gabriella**

"**A little later" says Troy**

"**Gabby what an earth is going on?" asks a voice**

"**Oh hey Zoe Mum's godson Lucille is away he has to stay with us for a week and I'm cold plus I wanted to lean against the wall" explains Gabriella**

"**You two look a little cosy" says Tyler**

"**Tyler we're practically family" says Gabriella**

**The bus pulls up.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah Gabs" says Troy**

"**Can you let go of me?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy lets go of her.**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella.**

**She gets on the bus on and then sits on the bus on her own because Sharpay and Zeke, Chad and Taylor and Zoe and Tyler have sat upstairs and she doesn't like sitting upstairs.**

**Troy sits next to her.**

"**How come you're not sat with your friends?" asks Troy**

"**Because I don't like sitting upstairs" says Gabriella**

"**Oh ok" says Troy**

"**How you're not sitting with them?" asks Gabriella**

"**I normally would but the constant making out is too much" says Troy**

"**Completely agree" says Gabriella**

**Awkward silence.**

"**You should wear warmer clothes tomorrow," says Troy.**

"**Did you not like our cosy moment before?" asks Gabriella.**

"**What are you implying?" asks Troy.**

"**Nothing," says Gabriella.**

"**Really?" asks Troy.**

"**Really," says Gabriella.**

**Awkward silence.**

**Upstairs, Zoe and Tyler are telling Sharpay and Taylor about Troyella's cosy moment.**

**At lunch time Sharpay, Taylor, Zoe and Gabriella are sat together with the boys a little way off.**

"**Zoe tells us you and Troy had a cosy moment this morning at the bus stop," says Sharpay.**

"**He leaned on the wall first and I was cold," says Gabriella.**

"**Really?" says Sharpay.**

"**Shar nothing is going on between me and Troy!" says Gabriella.**

"**Really really cross your heart yada yada?" says Sharpay.**

"**Yes!" says Gabriella.**

**Gabriella gets up and goes to the toilet. When she gets back she spots Zoe, Sharpay and Taylor discussing something. She knows it's her and she walks away. Troy spots this and follows her.**

**With Sharpay, Zoe and Taylor: Troy's departure is noted.**

"**There is something going on," says Sharpay.**

"**Maybe, maybe not," says Zoe.**

"**What do you mean?" asks Taylor.**

"**Maybe we know there is a hint of something but they don't. There is chemistry between them, that much is evident, but nothing actually going on. They haven't yet realised their affections for each other, but Troy leaving means deep down he cares and in someway their hearts are connected and something is drawing him to her." says Zoe.**

"**I see where you are coming from," says Taylor.**

"**So do I but he's a player and I don't want to see Gabriella get hurt," says Sharpay.**

"**I don't think she is going to get hurt, I think Troy genuinely cares for her," says Zoe.**

**With Troy and Gabriella:**

"**Gabriella, you ok?" asks Troy.**

"**Fine!" says Gabriella.**

"**Really" says Troy.**

"**Don't you start with the really, really crap like Shar" says Gabriella.**

"**Gabby, look at me," says Troy.**

"**I don't like people accusing me and talking behind my back!" says Gabriella.**

"**What where they accusing you of?" asks Troy.**

"**Us. Something going on between us," says Gabriella.**

"**There is nothing," says Troy.**

"**We know that but they don't. They think there is something," says Gabriella.**

"**Well, we know the truth and that should be what counts," says Troy.**

"**I cannot wait to get home," says Gabriella.**

"**Maybe at home we could talk on the matter of us…" says Troy.**

"**Troy! Stop flirting!" says Gabriella.**

"**It's in my nature to flirt, forgive me," says Troy.**

"**Forgiven," says Gabriella.**

"**Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" asks Troy.**

"**No," says Gabriella.**

"**Well, you're not," says Troy.**

**Gabriella looks offended.**

"**Because you're gorgeous" he continues.**

**Review Plz**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Player**

**Chapter 3**

**At the Montez household**

"**So about us…" says Troy**

"**There is no us. There never will be an us" says Gabriella.**

"**Why?" asks Troy.**

"**You're a jerk" says Gabriella.**

"**You really should not have said that" says Troy**

**She runs upstairs and he chases after her. Gabriella closes her bedroom door, leaning on it so he can't get in.**

"**No fair" says Troy.**

"**You'll never catch me" says Gabriella.**

**Troy moves away from the door and then runs into it. The door flies open, sending Gabriella flying across the room, landing in a heap by her chest of drawers. She gets to her feet and sways on the spot. Troy runs to her, sits down on the bed and pulls her onto his lap.**

"**Don't worry. The dizziness will disappear in a minute" says Troy**

"**My head hurts" says Gabriella**

"**Why are you so insistent that there never will be an 'us'?"**

"**Because there won't be" snaps Gabriella**

"**But why not?" asks Troy**

"**Because you're conceited, arrogant player" snaps Gabriella "I just want someone who cares" says Gabriella**

"**A boy who cares who would do anything for you. It doesn't work like that Gabs. Half of the guys at school are players and the other half are too geeky to care about girls" says Troy**

"**Well I'll tame a player, you know. Steal his heart and take it from there" says Gabriella.**

"**You've already tamed my heart" thinks Troy.**

"**And anyway Frank Richardson is a nerd and I'm sure he came onto me the other day" says Gabriella**

**Silence.**

"**We should find out more about each other" says Gabriella**

"**Alright. What subjects have you taken?" asks Troy.**

"**Biology, Physics, Chemistry, and Advanced Calculus" says Gabriella**

"**English Language, PE, Biology and Sociology" says Troy**

"**I'm going to go to Stanford and become a doctor" says Gabriella**

"**LA Lakers"**

"**How are you so sure you'll make the team?" asks Gabriella.**

"**I'm not. If I don't I want to be a Sports Physiotherapist" says Troy.**

"**Where will you go for that?"**

"**Same place as you. They have a course there."**

**There is a short pause, broken by Troy.**

"**Soooo…."**

"**Soooo what?" asks Gabriella.**

"**Soooo there can be an 'us'" Troy says.**

"**Troy! Shut up!" shouts Gabriella. She storms downstairs, slamming her door on the way past.**

**Realising she has left him alone in her room, Troy decides to have a snoop around. On one of the shelves near her bed he discovers her DIARY. Troy hears Gabriella coming back upstairs and he quickly runs into his room.**

_**Dear Diary**_

_**28**__**th**__** February 2010**_

_**Eurgh! Troy Jerk-face Heartbreaker Bolton!**_

_**Dear Diary**_

_**29**__**th**__** February 2010**_

_**Troy isn't as bad as I thought. We had a cosy moment at the bus stop this morning and it was kinda nice. He's kinda nice. He came running after me when I ran away from Sharpay, Taylor and Zoe when they were talking about me.**_

"**BOLTON! WHERE'S MY DIARY?" Gabriella shouts furiously.**

**Review Plz**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Player**

**Chapter 4**

"**Why are you not with Troy?" asks Sharpay.**

"**Because he took my diary and read it" says Gabriella.**

"**So…" says Chad.**

"**Chad. A girl's diary is private and nobody, and I mean nobody, reads it!" snaps Gabriella.**

"**Ok, ok! Hold on to your hair Missy, I was just curious" says Chad.**

"**Curiosity killed the cat Chad" snaps Gabriella, turning on her heel and getting on the bus.**

**Gabriella is in a bad mood all day until at lunch, Troy makes it even worse.**

"**Gabriella, my mum phoned. I have to stay with you for another 2 months" says Troy.**

**Gabriella gets up and leaves.**

"**Should I go after her?" asks Troy.**

"**No. She'll be fine" says Sharpay.**

**10 minutes later, Gabriella still hasn't come back so Troy picks up her bag and his and goes to find her. When he does, he sits next to her.**

"**Go away Bolton!" says Gabriella.**

"**Gabby, I know we don't like each other but we're going to have to put our differences aside and learn to get on" says Troy.**

"**Can I have a lift tomorrow? I don't want to get the bus" says Gabriella**

"**Be in the car by 8.00, or get the bus" says Troy.**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella.**

"**No problem. And I'm really sorry about reading your diary" says Troy.**

"**I've found it in my heart to forgive you" says Gabriella.**

"**Thank you" says Troy.**

"**So, friends?" asks Gabriella.**

"**Friends" Troy says, placing his hand in hers and shaking it.**

**Review Plz**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Player**

**Chapter 5**

**Gabriella wakes at 7.30 next morning to find herself in Troy's arms. She tries to get up but she finds she is imprisoned in Troy's muscular arms. She turns her head and looks into his ocean blue eyes and becomes mesmerised.**

"**Take a picture, it will last longer" says Troy.**

**Gabriella blushes and looks down.**

"**It's 7:40" says Troy getting up.**

**Bang on 8:00, both are ready.**

"**I'm gunna put my foot down so we can get some breakfast at college, my treat"**

"**I have an apple" says Gabriella.**

"**And you're having a bacon butty on me" says Troy.**

"**Thanks" says Gabriella.**

**Troy flashes her a smile and they drive off. Within 15 minutes they are at college.**

**5 minutes later, walking to Gabriella's class eating a bacon butty.**

"**Thanks Troy" says Gabriela**

"**No sweat" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and continues into her classroom.**

"**Rubbing shoulders with Mr Hot Shot again" says Sharpay behind her.**

**She turns round.**

"**What is your problem?" asks Gabriella.**

"**I know him, I know what he is like and he's playing you" says Sharpay.**

**Gabriella throws her butty in the bin.**

"**You would know wouldn't you" says Gabriella**

"**What is that suppose to mean?" asks Sharpay**

"**You're a slut" says Gabriella**

**Sharpay walks off with and Taylor and Zoe follow.**

**Gabriella feels a hand on her arm she whips round and comes face to face with Troy.**

"**That was uncalled for" says Troy "You know she's been with Zeke for a year" he adds**

"**I just she was getting on my nerves about you and how you're playing me" says Gabriella**

"**Well I'm not playing you but it was uncalled for but I know how you can apologize" says Troy**

"**How?" asks Gabriella  
"Buy her something pink and be at her beck and call all day" says Troy**

**Review please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Player**

**Chapter 6**

**Next day sat at the lunch table Gabriella is sat away from the rest of the group and Troy is wondering if he should go sit with her.**

"**I was just trying to get her riled up get her to admit she likes Troy" says Sharpay**

"**She does not like me" says Troy**

"**Yes she does I can tell" says Sharpay**

"**She doesn't at home it's all you're a jerk a conceited arrogant jerk" says Troy**

"**Have you never the hear the saying if someone is teasing you or being me mean to you it means they like you" says Sharpay**

"**She doesn't like me" says Troy**

"**Well you like her" says Sharpay**

"**What" says Troy completely confused by the turn of the conversation.**

"**You like her" says Sharpay**

"**I don't I'm not mean to her" says Troy**

"**You took her diary that is being mean" says Sharpay**

"**Um" says Troy**

"**She you do you do why don't you ask her out" says Sharpay**

"**Because my man here is a player and players don't settle down they play" says Chad**

"**Chad you were a player" says Taylor**

"**Yeah but Troy here is the King Player he's the King of the School he can't settle down or fall in love it'll totally disrupt the college structure" says Chad**

"**Guys I don't like her she doesn't like me and I couldn't ask her out because she said she wants something who cares and there will never be as us" says Troy**

"**Well you need to change her mind" says Sharpay**

"**I don't like her and I'm not making a move" says Troy**

**A girl comes and sits on Troy's lap but he pushes her away. She walks off.**

"**Dude you haven't played any girls all week what is wrong" says Chad**

**Sharpay signals to the girls it's time to leave.**

"**He's in love" says Sharpay and the girls walk off.**

"**I'm not" says Troy**

"**Something has changed about you though" says Chad**

"**Nothing had changed" says Troy**

"**Yes it has you haven't been with any girls in a week you've just brushed a girl off that isn't like you, you normally go though at least 8 girls in a week about 2 a day and about 3 or 4 at parties at the weekend" says Tyler **

"**You have changed" says Chad**

"**I haven't" says Troy**

**Another girl comes over and sits on Troy's lap and he starts making out with her.**

**Chad and Tyler and Zeke look over at Gabriella who is watching Troy.**

"**I'll go speak to her" says Chad**

**Zeke and Tyler get up and walk off.**

**Chad gets up and walks over to Gabriella.**

"**Hey Gabster you ok?" asks Chad**

"**Fine" says Gabriella**

"**But your not" says Chad**

"**I'm fine" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella how long have I known you?" asks Chad**

"**Since 2 grade" says Gabriella**

"**Exactly" says Chad "So I know you well"**

"**Yeah and" says Gabriella**

"**I know very well and I know at this moment you are not fine" says Chad**

"**How am I feeling then?" asks Gabriella**

"**Um" says Chad**

"**See you don't know" says Gabriella and gets up and walks off.**

**Troy comes over.**

"**What did you say?" asks Troy**

"**None of your business" says Chad and walks off.**

**There's a short pause.**

"**Yeah, I'm great thanks for asking people" says Troy sarcastically.**

**He looks around and realises that all of his friends have walked out on him. He sniffs both armpits.**

"**Do I smell?" asks Troy loudly, to no one in particular.**

**A passing boy looks at him weirdly and hurries away quickly.**

"**I wasn't talking to myself, honest!" shouts Troy after him, attracting more weird looks from people.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Player**

**Chapter 7**

**At the Montez Household.**

**Troy's room.**

"**Knock knock" says a voice at the door.**

"**What do you want Gabby?" asks Troy not even bothering to look up from his laptop.**

"**I heard you caused a bit of a rumour about yourself today. Troy Bolton talks to himself is that true" laughs Gabriella**

"**It's not funny and oh I said was do I smell or something because everyone had walked off on me" says Troy**

"**It was funny though" says Gabriella**

"**You said you heard" says Troy**

"**I was there I um never mind" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella Anne Montez I swear if you have video that I will tickle you so much" says Troy**

"**What it's good blackmail" says Gabriella  
"To get me to do what?" asks Troy**

"**I don't know when something comes along until then I keep hold of it maybe but it on facebook" says Gabriella**

"**Don't you dare" says Troy moving his laptop of his lap getting up.**

**Gabriella turns and runs and then stops at the top of the stairs.**

"**Hey Shar her Tay" says Gabriella and then looks behind her to see Troy coming towards her and starts running heading for her room and into her bathroom locking the door.**

"**No fair" says Troy**

"**Ha ha and I'm not telling you were the spare key is" says Gabriella**

"**Top of her cupboard" says Sharpay**

"**SHAR" shouts Gabriella**

**She hears the lock turn in the key, she turns the shower on, on cold and then Troy bursts though the door she pushes him in the shower grabs both sets of keys and then locks the door.**

"**No fair Gabriella" says Troy**

"**Totally fair" says Gabriella**

"**Well while I'm in here I might as well have my shower" says Troy**

"**And smell like apples" says Gabriella**

"**Apples smell nice" says Troy**

"**Whatever" says Gabriella**

"**Will you two stop flirting though the door and we can get down to business" says Sharpay**

"**Which is what and why are you here?" asks Gabriella**

"**You really nice" says Sharpay**

"**Why are you here?" snaps Gabriella**

"**To be friends again" says Sharpay**

"**Friends don't talk behind the other backs or accuses them of things" snaps Gabriella**

"**Well they don't call them sluts either" says Sharpay**

"**Just stating the truth sunshine" says Gabriella**

"**You are such a bitch" says Sharpay**

"**Takes one to know one" says Gabriella**

**Sharpay files at Gabriella.**

**A hand grabs Sharpay and Gabriella.**

"**No cat fighting please" says Troy**

**Both girls turn to look at Troy who has just a towel round his torso.**

"**Quit staring and make friends both say sorry and forget about everything" says Troy**

"**Sorry" says Sharpay**

"**Sorry" says Gabriella**

"**Now hug" says Troy**

**The girls hug.**

**Gabriella turns to Troy and hugs him.**

"**Thanks Troy" says Gabriella**

"**No problem" says Troy**

"**Girls it's 9:30 time for you two to go home and Troy what an enough are you doing in my daughters bedroom in a towel" says Marie Montez**

"**Well your daughter locked me in the bathroom so I had a shower and Taylor let me out and then I stopped these to from having a cat fight and now I'm going to bed" says Troy and walks out of the room.**

**Half an hour later Troy comes back when he knows Marie has gone to bed.**

**He sits next to Gabby on her bed.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

"**Fine" mutters Gabriella**

"**You sure" says Troy putting a finger under Gabriella's chin and titling it up to at her.**

"**I don't wanna talk about it right now" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says Troy**

"**Trevor Daniles asked me out today" says Gabriella**

"**And" says Troy**

"**I didn't know what to do but I said no" says Gabriella**

"**Good he is just the horriest of players" says Troy**

"**Will you stay here again?" asks Gabriella**

"**Sure" says Troy and gets in Gabriella's bed wrapping his arms around Gabriella who rests her head on his chest.**

"**Night" says Troy**

"**Night" says Gabriella**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Player**

**Chapter 8**

"**So what's going on with you and Bolton now a days?" asks Sharpay**

"**Well we had a shower together this morning" says Gabriella**

"**WHAT" shouts Sharpay**

"**What you shouting what about for Sharpay?" asks Troy coming over to the girls and sitting down next to Gabriella.**

"**Gabs here says you two had a shower together this morning" says Sharpay**

"**Nope but that would of be something" says Troy**

"**Thanks Troy I trying to wind her up" says Gabriella**

"**Sorry" says Troy**

"**You should be" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs can I borrow your phone I need to phone my mum and I'm out of credit" says Troy**

"**Sure" says Gabriella handing her phone without thinking.**

**2 minutes later.**

"**There you go" says Troy  
"You didn't even phone her did you, you delete that video cow" says Gabriella**

"**Hey you're the cow for trying to use it as blackmail" says Troy**

"**Guys" says Sharpay**

"**Yeah" says Troy and Gabriella**

"**GET TOGETHER ALREADY" shouts Sharpay**

"**I don't like him like that" says Gabriella**

"**I don't like her like that" says Troy**

"**Whatever" says Sharpay**

**A few minutes later.**

"**OMG who is that" says Gabriella**

"**Can you say fitty" says Sharpay**

"**Fitty" says Gabriella**

**Troy starts to feel a tiny bit jealous.**

**That night when Troy goes to Gabriella's room he is only in his boxers.**

"**Not trying to suggest something are you Bolton?" asks Gabriella**

"**Would I Montez" says Troy**

"**Yes" says Gabriella**

"**Well I'm not" says Troy**

"**Your not staying in here like that" says Gabriella**

"**Why?" asks Troy "Afraid something will happen that you will regret" he adds**

"**What that I'd sleep with you HA you wish" says Gabriella**

**Troy gets into bed next to her.**

"**Night" says Troy**

"**Bolton get out of my bed" says Gabriella**

"**N O no" says Troy**

"**Childish" says Gabriella**

"**Deal with it Gabs I'm sleeping in my boxers and there ain't nothing you can do about it" says Troy**

"**Gosh why does he have to look so fit" thinks Gabriella and sighs.**

"**Sighing about me Montez?" asks Troy**

"**No" says Gabriella quickly**

"**Denied that way to quick so it was true" says Troy**

"**You what I said before about that guy be fit" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

"**Your fitter" says Gabriella and rests her head on Troy's chest he wraps his arms around her.**

"**And your saying that because" says Troy**

"**I have the privilege of seeing you like this every night" says Gabriella snuggling into Troy ready to go to sleep.**

**Without warning Troy sits up causing Gabriella's head to fall of his chest.**

"**Hey" she complains**

"**Sorry" he says before pulling her into a sitting positions and gently taking her face in his hands and slamming his lips on hers, she closes her eyes and melts into him enjoying the forceful kiss. His tongue runs across his lips and she sighs into his mouth, his tongue enters her mouth and she pulls away from him.**

"**Troy we can't happen" says Gabriella**

"**Why" says Troy**

"**Because you're a player and" trails of Gabriella**

"**I have a rep, Sharpay is trying to force us to happen" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Gabs to hell with all that I want to be with you" says Troy**

"**I need some time I need to be able to trust you. You need to shake of the player" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I haven't been out with a girl for a month I've lived here for a month and I have another two months here before my mum gets back" says Troy**

"**Troy please give me time to think about all this I don't dive into this head first I'm not care free like you I need to think things though" says Gabriella**

"**Ok I can understand that" says Troy**

"**Thank you and I think it's best if we don't spend the night in the same room anymore" says Gabriella**

"**One more night" says Troy**

"**One more night" agrees Gabriella**

**Troy pulls her against his chest and lies down she snuggles into him and drifts of to sleep.**

"**Holy Crap I love her" thinks Troy looking at the sleeping girl in his arms.**

**Review please.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Player**

**Chapter 9**

"**What the hell was that look Bolton just gave you?" asks Sharpay**

**Trying to pretend that she doesn't know what Sharpay is on about "What look?" asks Gabriella innocently.**

"**Don't play innocent with me Montez spill" says Sharpay**

"**Nothing to spill oh would you look at the time gotta go see you later" says Gabriella grabbing her bag running off.**

**Couple of minutes later.**

**Troy comes over.**

"**What's up Shar?" smirks Troy**

"**What an earth is going on with you and Gabriella?" asks Sharpay" says Troy**

"**What does she say?" asks Troy**

"**Your good friends" says Sharpay**

"**That it then good friends" says Troy**

"**Really" says Sharpay**

"**Shar would I lie to you?" asks Troy**

"**Do you really want me to answer that?" asks Sharpay**

"**Shar you can tell when I'm not telling the truth" says Troy  
"Yeah you eye twitches" says Sharpay**

"**And has it during this conversation?" asks Troy**

"**No" says Sharpay**

"**So then Gabriella and I are telling the truth we are good friends" says Troy and he gets up and walks off.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Player**

**Chapter 10**

"**Answer me Gabs it's been 2 weeks" pleads Troy**

"**I'm still thinking" says Gabriella**

"**Damn it answer yes or no" says Troy**

"**Stop pressuring me" says Gabriella**

"**Yes or no" says Troy**

"**NO it's a no" shouts Gabriella and storms off up to her room.**

"**What was all that about?" asks Marie coming into the lounge from the kitchen.**

"**I sorta asked her out 2 weeks ago and she hadn't given me and answer I guess asking her all this week every day pushed her over the edge and something snapped and I've blown it" says Troy**

"**You haven't blown it" says Marie**

"**I haven't?" asks Troy**

"**Just give her a couple of days to calm down" says Marie**

"**A couple of days I've already waited 2 weeks" says Troy**

"**If you really want to be with her you'll give her the space she needs" says Marie and goes into the kitchen.**

**Troy puts his head in his hands and groans.**

"**What's up with you Wildcat?" asks a voice at the door**

"**Wouldn't you know Gabs" says Troy not bothering to look up.**

"**Me rejecting you" says Gabriella**

"**In all fairness I deserved it asked you every the day the past week what your answer was" says Troy**

"**You did deserve it but I shouldn't of shouted" says Gabriella**

"**I'm gunna give you your space before asking again" says Troy  
"Ok" says Gabriella**

**At a house part at Sharpay's that night.**

**Troy and Gabriella are walking around.  
"Want to get out of here?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

**Troy and Gabriella leave**

**At home.**

"**Bolton ask me again" says Gabriella**

"**Will you be my girlfriend Brie?" asks Troy  
"Yes" says Gabriella**

**And they get into a heated make out session on the sofa which is stopped when Gabriella's mum comes home.**

**They go to bed in separate rooms. Only for Gabriella to sneak into Troy's room when she is sure her mum is asleep.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Player**

**Chapter 11**

"**Something has happened" says Sharpay at the bus stop the next morning**

"**Yeah something happen Tory left without me and he's meant to be giving me a lift" says Gabriella**

"**Bad books?" asks Taylor**

"**Hell yeah" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs I don't think he forgot you" says Sharpay pointing**

"**Brie get in" says Troy**

**Gabriella goes and gets in the car and slaps him on the arm.**

"**HEY" exclaims Troy**

"**Drive before they pile in" says Gabriella**

**Troy drives off.**

"**Good morning girlfriend" says Troy**

"**Good morning boyfriend" says Gabriella**

"**You know I like the sound of that" says Gabriella**

"**If only the guys knew Troy Bolton major player has a girlfriend" says Troy**

"**But there not I want it just be us for a while" says Gabriella**

"**I respect that" says Troy**

"**They can find out next week or a couple of months" says Gabriella**

"**Next week" says Troy**

"**Making out on a bench at lunch" says Gabriella**

**That lunch time.  
"Hey wildcat" says Gabriella**

"**Hey gorgoues" says Troy**

"**To hell their finding out" says Gabriella**

"**Calm yourself love not just yet" says Troy**

"**But" says Gabriella**

"**No" says Troy**

"**Fine" says Gabriella**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Player**

**Chapter 12**

"**Where's Bolton?" asks Sharpay**

"**How should I know?" asks Gabriella**

"**Cuz you were seen leaving my party on Saturday with him" says Sharpay**

"**And you didn't pick up on that yesterday" says Gabriella**

"**Why did you leave with him?" asks Sharpay**

"**Because I wanted to go home and he was my ride" says Gabriella  
"And" says Sharpay**

"**And nothing" says Troy**

"**Who invited you into this conversation Bolton?" asks Sharpay**

"**It's a free country isn't it" says Troy**

"**Suppose" says Sharpay looking at Gabriella and Troy.**

"**There is nothing going on" they say**

**Sharpay just gives them a look and walks off.**

**Gabriella walks and Troy follows her and falls into step next to her.**

**She stops and then opens a door when nobody is looking grabs Troy's hand pulls him into a closet.**

**She turns on the light.**

"**Why are we in a janitor's closet" says Troy**

**Gabriella puts a finger to his lips and then kisses him.**

**After a few minutes they pull back.**

"**I get it now" says Troy**

"**You never done this before?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah you just didn't seem the type of girl to make out in closets" says Troy**

"**Yeah well we have no choice" says Gabriella**

"**And who decide that?" asks Troy  
"Troy lets not argue" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says Troy**

"**And Troy go slow with me ok" says Gabriella**

"**Of course Brie" says Troy**

"**That reminds me of cheese" says Gabriella**

"**But it sounds cute" says Troy**

"**And you are the only one allowed to call me that" says Gabriella**

"**Done deal" says Troy**

**They kiss again.  
"You going to come and watch me practice in free?" asks Troy**

"**Of course wildcat but now back to reality we need to get to class" says Gabriella**

**They exit the closet no body sees and Troy walks Gabriella to class.**

**In free. In the gym.**

"**Is it me or is it really cold in here?" asks Gabriella**

"**Nope" answers Taylor and Sharpay**

"**That's because you're wearing your boyfriend lettermen jumpers" says Gabriella**

"**Asks Troy to lend you his" says Sharpay**

"**Talking about me again Evans" asks Troy next to them**

"**Aren't you meant to be practicing?" asks Gabriella**

"**Troy Gabby's cold lend her you jumper" says Sharpay**

**Troy jogs down the belchers and gets his jumper and then goes back up to the girls and gives it to Gabriella**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

"**No problem" says Troy**

**Troy goes back to practice.  
"So do you like Troy?" asks Taylor**

"**No" says Gabriella**

"**Really really truly truly cross your heart and hope to die stick a needle in your eye?" asks Sharpay**

"**Really really truly truly yada yada" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella looks at Troy.**

"**Are you sure?" asks Sharpay**

"**You know what I'm out of here" says Gabriella grabbing her bag and running down the belchers and out the door clearly in a bad mood.**

**She goes to the library and stays there until the end of lunch.**

**Then goes to class.**

**At the end of the day.**

"**Brie I'd give you a lift home but coach called a practice" says Troy  
"Are Sharpay and Taylor going?" asks Gabriella**

"**Don't know why don't you come along and see" says Troy**

**They go to the gym and go in Sharpay and Taylor are there they wave and Gabriella turns round and stalks out the door.**

**She gets on the bus and then as she is walking home throws her lunch in a bin and continues home.**

**Meanwhile at practice Troy is worried about Gabriella.**

"**Troy's what's up with you your playing his all over the place" says the coach**

"**Sorry coach got a lot on my mind" says Troy**

"**Well put it to the back of your mind" says the coach**

**When Troy gets home.**

"**Gabs" shouts Tory**

**He looks around and finds her asleep on her bed surround by her homework.**

**He gently moves all her homework and pulls the covers up over her.**

**He leaves the room and goes downstairs.**

**The phone rings.**

"**Troy it's Marie I have to go on a two day business trip let Gabby know thank  
you" says Marie and hangs up.**

**Half an hour later Gabriella comes down looking sleepy.**

"**Ok sleepyhead?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and Troy takes her hand and leads her to the sofa.**

"**Gabs your mum has gone on a two day business trip" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Troy**

**Gabriella snuggles against Troy.**

"**What happened today?" asks Troy**

"**Tay asked me did I like you and it lead to the whole really truly yada you sure talk and I just went to the library" says Gabriella**

"**You mean you had no lunch how does KFC sound?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods her head.**

"**And tomorrow is Saturday hey a week, a week tomorrow" says Gabriella**

**Troy kisses her**

"**Yep one week" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella uneasily**

"**I'm not going to dump you" says Troy**

"**And where going to have a really big make up on Monday" says Gabriella**

"**Yep" says Troy**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Player**

**Chapter 13**

**Monday morning break time.**

"**You were seen going into the janitor's closet with no other than Bolton himself" says Sharpay**

**Taylor gasps.**

"**Wasn't me must been mistaken" says Gabriella**

"**I was sure it was you" says Sharpay**

"**Nope" says Sharpay**

**Sharpay walks off.**

**Troy comes over.**

"**So commence plan?" asks Troy**

"**No" says Gabriella**

"**Hey what's up?" asks Troy**

"**She didn't say goodbye to me or I love you and she always does" says Gabriella**

"**Who Shar?" asks Troy**

"**No" says Gabriella**

"**Oh your mum" says Troy pulling Gabriella into his arms**

"**If it helps" whispers Troy "I love you"**

**Sharpay comes back before Gabriella can say anything.**

"**She's upset" says Troy**

"**Because" says Sharpay**

"**Mum business trip" says Troy**

**Gabriella's phone rings.**

"**I'm engaged" says her mum**

**Gabriella hangs up and buries her head in Troy's chest**

**She looks up at Troy.  
"She's engaged" says Gabriella**

**At lunch Gabriella is sat with the gang Troy isn't there.**

"**Troy were are you I need you" thinks Gabriella**

**Gabriella feels herself being picked up and then sat on someone's lap she struggles.**

"**Gabs" says Troy**

**She stops struggling.**

**Half way though lunch everyone goes in diffrenet directions. Gabriella is left on her own.**

**Toby another major player come over.**

"**Getting cosy with Bolton I see" says Toby**

**Gabriella gets up and walks away.**

**2 weeks later. Gabriella is waiting outside Troy's lesson for him and Toby comes up to her.**

"**Well well well Miss Montez" says Toby**

"**Leave me alone" snaps Gabriella**

"**Why you waiting for Bolton?" asks Toby**

**Gabriella walks off.**

**She gets to he gang lunch table.**

"**Toby is looking you" says Sharpay**

"**Still he's been persuing me for 2 weeks" says Gabriella**

"**He wants something" says Sharpay**

"**And he's not going to get it" says Gabriella**

"**Who's not going to get what?" asks Troy**

"**Your so nosy" says Gabriella**

"**Who's not going to get what?" asks Troy**

"**Tony ain't getting me" says Gabriella**

"**To right we'll protect you from him" says Troy**

**Sharpay smirks.**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**You have a crush" says Sharpay**

"**Elabortae" says Troy**

"**On Gabriella" says Sharpay**

"**We're-----" says Troy and Gabriella**

"**Practilly family" chourses the gang**

"**Practially doesn't mean your related" says Sharpay**

"**So" says Troy**

"**So it wouldn't be gross if you got together" says Sharpay**

"**Shar we've been like brother and sister since birth" says Gabriella**

"**Doesn't mean you are though" says Sharpay**

"**Shar" snaps Gabriella**

**Sharpay looks shocked**

"**Lay off" says Gabriella, grabs her stuff and leaves the cafeteria**

"**Good job Shar" says Troy going after Gabriella**

**He catches up with her in library.**

"**Come eat" says Troy**

"**Not with her" says Gabriella**

"**No with me I have something to show you" says Troy**

**Gabriella gathers her stuff together and follows Troy out of the library.**

**He takes her hand and leads her though a door and up a few steep steps onto the roof.**

"**It's beautiful" says Gabriella**

"**Just like you" says Troy**

**Gabriella ducks her head and blushes.**

**Troy pulls her close and wraps his arms around her.**

"**Now your going to wait her while I go get my bag and us some lunch" says Troy**

"**Gabriella nods and sits on a bench.**

"**Troy comes back 10 minutes later.**

"**Chicken and bacon panni?" asks Gabriella**

"**Chicken and bacon panni" says Troy**

**They get it tuck in and when Gabriella has finished Troy passes her a choclate muffin.**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

"**No problem" says Troy**

"**Tomorrow I buy lunch" says Gabriella**

"**Deal" says Troy "Can we seal the deal with a kiss?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella kisses him.**

**Review please.**

**Sorry I haven't got many chapters out these past few weeks it's been hectic bit like January if you read my story Bullies you'll understand. For those of you who didn't I got two 3500 word assignments due in on Monday and one still needs 1577 words and the other 336. The last one I've been learning and writing since September and come last Thursday I need 1935 words. So those are the reasons I haven't been putting up any new chapters sorry.**

**So until end on June Chapters may be far and few between.**

**Sorry that's just the way college works. I have another assignment the day I get back of college not even started because I've been doing the two above starting that next week after the two above have been handed in. But then I will have a week resubmission on all three once they have been marked. So hectic. The above chapter has been written for at least 3 weeks so am very glad to get it finally type up and posted. Hope you understand will try and post another My Best Friends Brother tonight and the who knows. Also have Chapter 14 of this story written just need to type it up so will try with that this week maybe next week when those two have been handed in it will be less hectic.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note

The next chapter of this story may be a bit late it is typed but my laptop has gone down so you may have to wait a while.

Gabriella Somerfield

P.S

Please anyone who is watching Glee while I post this tell if you felt like throwing up with all the Sue and Will thing, If you agree with that it was disgusting please review and tell me. And Jesse St James is a back stabbing two faced cow.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Player**

**Chapter 14**

**It's been two weeks since Gabriella's mum went away. She isn't back yet.**

**There are 2 days till Troy and Gabriella 1 month.**

**Troy has stopped sleeping Gabriella's room.**

**He wakes up the night before to go to the toilet.**

**As he comes back past Gabriella's room he checks on her. He sees her tossing and turning. He goes in and gets in beside her and wraps his arms around her she stops tossing and turning and drifts into a peaceful slumber.**

**In the morning Gabriella wakes and wonders why she is staring at Troy's bare torso.**

**She hears a chuckle**

**She looks up and sees Troy is awake.**

"**Enjoying the view?" asks Troy**

"**I'm confused why you're here" says Gabriella**

"**You had a nightmare so I came and comforted you" says Troy**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella nestling her head on Troy's chest.**

"**Hate to break up the moment babe but we've gotta get up we have to leave in half an hour if we want to get you to your lesson on time" says Troy**

**Gabriella jumps up and rushes to a closet.**

"**Troy get out" says Gabriella as she frantically rummages though her closet.**

**Troy walks in and wraps his arms around her and she relaxes against him.**

"**Wear that cardigan, with leggings and that dress top thing with the big red bow and your boots hair in a bun no make-up" says Troy**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella kissing Troy on the lips**

**Troy walks out and goes to his room and Gabriella gets ready. She brushes her teeth and packs her bag and goes downstairs grabbing a apple.**

"**TROY" shouts Gabriella**

**Troy comes down.**

"**You went with wedges" says Troy**

"**Boots are to clunky" says Gabriella**

"**And those aren't?" asks Troy**

"**Let's hp" says Gabriella**

**They get in the car and drive off.**

**When they get to college and pull into a parking space. No one is there Gabriella gives Trot a quick kiss and gets out the car and heaves her bag out with her.**

**Troy gets out and locks the car and then takes Gabriella's bag off her.**

**They walk to Gabriella's lesson.**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

"**No problem babe" says Troy**

**Gabriella giggles and takes her bag from Troy.**

**At lunch.**

**The gang are sat at their usual table.**

"**Where's Gabs?" asks Sharpay**

"**No clue" says Troy**

"**Getting corned by Tony" says Chad**

**The gang look. Troy sends a pleading look to Troy.**

"**Go help her out Troy" says Sharpay**

"**Why me?" asks Troy**

"**Cuz you're the only single boy at this table" says Sharpay**

**A shout rings out though the cafeteria.**

"**OW"**

**The gang swivel to find Tony clutching his privates while Gabriella walks over to the gang.**

"**I think she can look after herself" says Troy**

**Gabriella sits on Troy's lap.**

"**Where's your bag?" asks Troy**

"**Oh Tony took it" says Gabriella**

"**I'll go get it" says Troy**

"**Thanks" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella gets up, Troy gets up and Troy goes over to Tony.**

"**Tony can I have Gabriella's bag back" says Troy**

**Tony gives him the bag and Troy goes back to the table and hands Gabriella her bag. She looks though it. Troy sits down.**

"**They took my lunch" says Gabriella**

**Troy gets up and goes and buys a chicken and bacon panni and goes back and places it in front of Gabriella.**

"**Thanks" says Gabriella as Troy sits down and Gabriella sits on his lap.**

"**What is going on?" asks Sharpay**

"**What is going is Troy is trying to make a move on Gabs before I can" says Tony**

**Gabriella stands up.**

"**Who says he hasn't already made his move" says Gabriella**

"**You don't act like he's made a move" says Tony**

"**Jus because someone gets with someone doesn't mean they have to be PDA all the time" says Gabriella**

"**Seriously you made a move on her" says Tony to Troy**

"**Yep Gabs is my girl" says Troy**

"**But you're a player" says Tony**

"**Gabs tamed my heart" says Troy**

"**What" says Sharpay walks away**

"**Nothing" whispers Gabriella**

"**Oh a cover up" whispers Sharpay**

**Gabriella nods**

**Tony comes back over**

"**If you two are together then kiss" says Tony**

"**What" says Troy**

"**I said kiss prove it" says Tony**

"**Ok" says Troy**

**Troy moves closer to Gabs and kisses her.**

**Gabriella feels her legs about to go and wraps her arms around Troy's neck.**

**Troy pulls away wrapping an arm around Gabriella waist.**

"**Ok" says Tony and walks away**

**Troy and Gabriella sits down Gabriella on Troy's lap.**

"**That was quite a show" says Chad**

"**And your going to have to act like that everyday" says Sharpay who looks at Gabriella and Troy in time to see a shocked Gabriella lean down and kiss Troy.**

"**Will you stop it with the PDA?" asks Sharpay**

"**So tonight Friday what's everyone doing?" asks Chad**

"**Date night for us" says Troy**

"**You can't be serious" says Sharpay**

"**Sharpay we need to keep up the cover" whispers Gabriella "Get it into your head we are dating" says Gabriella**

"**Right you'd better tell us the story" says Sharpay**

"**We've been dating for a month today" says Gabriella directing the day at Troy.**

"**What?" asks Troy sneakily putting a necklace round Gabriella's neck.**

"**You've not said anything" says Gabriella**

"**Look down babe" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks down and sees a necklace with a T on it.**

"**I love it" says Gabriella**

"**Happy anniversary babe" says Troy**

"**Happy anniversary" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella's phone rings she looks at the caller ID and answers.**

"**Mom where are you" says Gabriella getting up and leaving the cafeteria.**

"**Your where, what how long" says Gabriella sticking her head back round the cafeteria door. Troy sees and goes to her.**

"**Ok mum bye" says Gabriella and hangs up**

"**What's up?" asks Troy**

"**What's up what's up my mum has got married, she's on her honey moon won't be back for 3 weeks and is 1 month pregnant with her new husband" says Gabriella**

**Troy wraps his arms around Gabriella.**

"**Want me to get your bag we can go up to the roof" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Troy gos and gets Gabriella's bag and his and they go up to the roof.**

"**You know something wildcat I love you too" says Gabriella**

"**I'm very pleased to hear that" says Troy dropping a kiss on Gabriella's forehead.**

**Review Please**

**Good news all assignments done yes you read right ALL DONE SO MORE TIME FOR ME TO WRITE. Will also be continuing my video's on youtube/**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Player**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 15**

"**You're such a jerk" shouts Gabriella**

"**What" says Troy**

"**YOU'RE A JERK" shouts Gabriella before walking out of the crowed silent cafeteria.**

**Troy groans.**

"**Your own fault" says Sharpay**

"**Shut up Blondie" snaps Troy**

**No one has noticed that Chad has left the table and gone after Gabriella.**

"**Where's Chad?" asks Jason**

"**Gone after Gabriella I think" says **_Kelsi_

"**The boy is doing something useful for once" says Taylor**

**With Chad and Gabriella**

"**Gabby" says Chad  
"If Troy sent you to say he didn't get lost" says Gabriella**

"**He didn't" says Chad pulling Gabriella into his arms.**

"**Chad I'm not upset I should of seen it coming" says Gabriella**

"No you shouldn't of Troy has been devoted to you for a two months" says Chad "And then he has to flirt with Kaylee" says Gabriella "She flirted with him, Troy told her he was taken I was there Gabby" says Chad "Ok maybe this time Chad but he's done it before and I need to talk to him about it" says Gabriella "I'll talk to him tell him to leave you alone for the rest of the day until you text him saying you want to meet" says Chad "Ok" says Gabriella Chad walks back to the cafeteria and relays the message to Troy who gets a text from Gabriella. _It's over_ _Gabriella_ "Gabs just broke up with" says Troy "Over text that is harsh" says Zeke "Maybe that was because she couldn't bare to face you Troy you've really hurt her" says Chad "What did she say to you?" asks Troy "That is not my place to tell" says Chad With Gabriella, she is sat on a step with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "In another month Troy will be home and I won't have to deal with him anymore" thinks Gabriella Her phone rings. "Hello" says Gabriella "Gabriella are you ok?" asks a voice "Lucille?" asks Gabriella  
"Yeah I have some bad news" says Lucille "What?" asks Gabriella "Your mum has been in a car crash" says Lucille "Is she ok is the baby ok?" asks Gabriella "She's in a coma and the baby is died" says Lucille "Oh" says Gabriella "Now why are you upset?" asks Lucille "I just had a silly fight with one of my friends" says Gabriella "Ok well I have to go I'm about to get on the plane I'm coming home " says Lucille "So Troy is moving out?" asks Gabriella She hears the dialling tone. She walks back to the cafeteria. "Troy you moving out" says Gabriella "Why?" asks Troy "Because your mum is coming home" says Gabriella "Why so early she is due to come home for another month" says Troy "Something urgent came up back here" says Gabriella "Did she say what ?" asks Troy "Yeah my mum is in a coma" says Gabriella and walks out of the cafeteria Troy goes after and catches up to her. "How did it happen?" asks Troy "Car crash the baby is died" says Gabriella trying to keep control of her tears Troy takes her hand leads her up to the roof top garden. "Let it out Brie" says Troy "I'm fine Troy it's not like I'm close to her she gets married without informing me or inviting me goes away all the time I'm fine" says Gabriella Troy pulls Gabriella into his arms, she starts hitting his chest. Troy stands there and lets her. She collapses into his arms and bursts into tears. Troy sits down on the bench and gently rocks Gabriella till the tears stop falling and then Troy takes her home and 2 hours later Lucille come home. "You care for her" she says "I love her but she broke up with I went back into player mode after a month and I don't know why" says Troy "Then tell her that" says his mum "She won't believe me" says Troy  
"And what if I do believe you?" asks Gabriella Troy turns round. "Then I'd want to know where we stand" says Troy "Friends" says Gabriella "Gabriella" says Troy  
"Troy I can't stand the heartache of seeing you with other girls I'm sorry but it's over" says Gabriella and walks back to her room. Review Please Gabriella Somerfield 


	17. Chapter 17

To my readers.

You probably all, already know that I've got a lot of writing down these last few weeks which is good for you but that will stop on Wednesday as I start a new course however I am only going in for that one day. Then I'm going on a crusie for 12 days so will try and get lots written and typed then. Good news taking my laptop so lots of chapters in the while we are at sea going to Iceland and in the evenings when we are on the boat. Then on the 11th of august there may be a surge of chapters as we know that the ship has wireless intranet but we are not sure if it is free so if it isn't your 12 days without and then hopefully a lot in one day. Then from the 11th of August numbers may dwindled and there may only be a few a week as I will be staright into the course and will have placement to do so may if it seems right finish up a few stories. I do want your feedback on this though please. I will probably not finish any stories but may only focus on one story a week I don't we'll see what happens.

Gabriella Somerfield


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Readers

It's me Gabriella Somerfield

Got some rather disappointing news my laptop is down AGAIN same problem of course which means I'm without it for 1 week maybe 2 tops that unfortunately means no more The Nursery for a couple of weeks as Chapter 12 I think the one after the wedding won't be posted as it has on my laptop and I can't access it. I will try and write a new version similar to the old if I have time.

Thought I should tell you as I always do anyway.

Will try and write if pos.

If not just check your email regularly in the hope that there is one for you from me with a New Chapter.

Look out for 2 new stories The Cruise (Wonder were I got that idea from) and My Brother's Best Friend.

I'm also bringing back My Wild Child Story and Sonny with a Chance Story. Look for these two stories soon.

Gabriella Somerfield


	19. Chapter 19

**The Player**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 16**

**It's been a month since Troy and Gabriella broke up and their friends can see**

**that neither or happy even if it was just a cover. Lucille is devastated to she her son so heartbroken and her goddaughter in the same way.**

"**Why I do still feel like this Lucille" says Gabriella**

"**You love him" says Lucille**

"**But he hurt me" says Gabriella**

"**I know he did that's what boys do Gabriella there all loving one minute, a jerk the next and the apologetic and then loving it's a cycle with them" says Lucille**

"**I don't know if I could forgive him" says Gabriella**

"**I know he's sorry he lies on his bed staring at the ceiling doing nothing he goes to school and then sits in his room he's wasting away he isn't training anymore he isn't seeing any of his friends the only person he is seeing is you" says Lucille**

"**Huh" says Gabriella clearly confused**

"**He's taped a large photo of you to the ceiling" says Lucille**

"**Seriously" says Gabriella**

**Lucille nods.**

"**This I gotta see" says Gabriella getting up and running upstairs knocking on Troy's door.**

"**Come in" shouts Troy**

**Gabriella walks in to see a shirtless Troy lying on his bed. She looks up at his ceiling and walks out. Troy goes after her.**

"**What the hell was that about" says Troy**

"**Your mum said you a massive photo of me on your ceiling I wanted to know if it was true" says Gabriella averting her eyes everywhere but at Troy.**

"**Brie look at me" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at the floor.**

"**Brie" says Troy**

"**I'm going visiting my mum" says Gabriella turning towards her room.**

"**Brie" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**What" she snaps**

"**Never mind" sighs Troy**

**Gabriella turns back to him. "Sorry" she whispers**

"**It's ok" says Troy**

"**No it's not I have know reason to be mad at you I snapped at you for no reason" she says**

"**You have every right to be mad at me I as good as cheated on you Brie I should of told her to back off" says Troy**

"**Chad told me you did" says Gabriella**

"**I should of tried harder I should of walked off" says Troy**

"**Troy" says Gabriella taking his hands. "You're only human and we all make mistakes. We all going to slip up once in a while" says Gabriella**

"**What are you saying?" asks Troy**

"**I forgive you" says Gabriella moving closer to him**

"**Weren't you going to go see your mum?" asks Troy**

"**Don't change the subject" says Gabriella**

"**I just think you should wait before doing anything rash" says Troy**

"**I've been thinking for a month plus I'm still wearining the necklace you got me" says Gabriella**

"**Are you sure" says Troy**

"**Positive" says Gabriella and Troy pulls her closer and leans down and covers her mouth with his.**

**When they pull apart.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Player**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 17**

**Hey guys I am re opening this story because the last chapter didn't have an ending and I felt it needed one so here it is short and sweet.**

**Gabriella and Troy pull apart content smiles adoring their faces.**

"**I love you," whispers Troy**

"**Love you too," smiles Gabriella**

**Hands entwined they wander downstairs and go and sit in the hammock in the back garden. Once seated and tangled together they talk about the month apart until Lucille comes out.**

"**Gabriella the hospital was just on the phone," she says**

**Gabriella sits up suddenly causing herself and Troy to fall out of the hammock and land on the ground.**

"**Is mum ok?" asks Gabriella**

"**She's woken up," smiles Lucille**

**An extremely happy Gabriella grabs Troy's hand and drags him out of to the car and they drive to the hospital.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
